Luna
by SilverAngel1234
Summary: Sibilings have to go on an adventure to get their brother back! Alot of action, maybe romance, and maybe swearing! My first fanfiction so don't be so hard on me! NEw chapter up! plz read gets better each chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its SilverAngel1234 its my first fanfiction so don't be that hard!! lol but i want reviews!! so here it goes hope u like it!! **

_"LUNA!" said Rico as he dashed into me while the light blinded me making me cover my eyes! I had to scream or do something to stop him! He can't leave me! No he would never I love him! Just because he has a terrible sickness does not mean he has to leave! The light finally became smaller until it was darkness. _

_" No Erik, he can't go," i whispered, " he can't leave me."_

I gulted out of bed making my head hit the backboard! I was 9 when he left, now i am 14. That was 5 years ago when he left. You must be confused well my name is Luna. You know my age and yes i have wings. My wings is pure white. My power is light well our power is light. You Must be even more confused so lets start with my Brothers.

**Rico**

**13ft brownish orange wings.**

**Hair: Straight shoulder length brown hair with orange highlights.**

**Hight: 6'9**

**Power: Fire, light**

**INteresting fact: Rico is his real name nothing else! He can also make balls of fire it gets annoying after a while when all he does is jokes!**

**Nick**

**13ft blueish gray wings**

**Hair: Long a little over his shoulder length brown hair with blue highlights.**

**Hight:6'9**

**Power: water, light**

**INteresting fact: Twin brother of Rico! I say the most protective too!! Opposite of his Bro!!**

**Erik**

**14ft earth green wings**

**Hair: Long a little over his shoulders dirty blonde hair with green highlights.**

**Hight:6'10**

**Power: rocks, light**

**INteresting fact: Erik the oldest in our family! yes i mean we are genetically brothers and sisters!**

**Me (Luna)**

**12ft pure white wings**

**Hair: Very long almost to butt dirty blonde hair with white tips at the bottom!**

**Hight: 6'7**

**Power: wind, light**

**INteresting fact: My powers have nothing to do with my name its my real name so if you have a problem with it, build a bridge and get over it!!**

Now you know us, well here is my story so put your seatbelt on and get ready for a crazy ride!!

****

PLease review becasue i might go on with this story but only if you guys review!!

SilverAngel1234


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAy well here is chapter 2 hope u guys like it!! PLEase review!! ILYSM for the people who did review!!**

**Chapter 2**

POV: LUNA

I stumbled as i go off the rusty yellow bus to Bretsmith High School! Kids scattered around the school's yard wondering and talking to their friends. As i walked to the enterence, my eyes wondered around to the different groups of people.Over on my left By the waterfountain **(yes my school is really rich. How did i get into this school? well lets say it took us alot of convincing.)** there where the goths. Dark and moody. Over on my right there where peppy chearleaders sitting on over sized, muscled, the kings of the school, jocks. By the enterence there where the nomals. YEs i said the normals. I on the other hand is an outsider. They call us the outsiders for one reason, we are different. This reason put me and the other outsiders aside for the jocks,cheerleaders,goths,and normals.

"Hey LUNa" said my outsider friend Christa!

"Hey Christa" i said as we walked in to the over crowded halls.

"So how was your weekend?" said Christa, "mine was boring!"

" My weekend was good." i said

**BRINGG **

The bell rang tell us it was frist period. Christa and I said our goodbyes and departed. Walking to history was a drag. Why history? From all the fun stuff in school i had to go to history!

The whole school day went on like that, a drag!

**At home**

" Hey Nick and RIco i am home!" i said as i walked into the kitchen. Nick was making pasta. Rico on the other hand was sleeping on the couch. Nick is a great cook, Rico on the other hand is terrible and really lazy.

" Hey kido," said Nick, "how was school?"

" The usual really boring and how was your day?"

" Good, i brought home cakes and cookies i baked from work!" Just then Rico rolled off the couch making a big BANG as he hit the ground. He woke up instently!

" Nice to see you are awake!" i said as i walked over to him and helped him up! He grunted and waddled up stairs probaly going back to sleep!

CRASH glass went everywhere making me cover my eyes! I heard screaming and more glass hitting the ground. I felt a pinch on my left arm and suddenly everything went dark!!

**SO do you like it?? PLEASE REVIEW OR I AM NOT MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER!! **

**SilverAngel1234**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey its SilverAngel1234!! THanks to the people who made a comment!! I want more comments or there is no chapter. But becasue i feel nice today i will let you guys off the hook but i will not do this again so comment!**

POV: Luna

I woke up dizzy and i had a splitting headache, acutually the headache was more like a brick hitting your head. In the connor of my eye i saw movement. I looked to see who it/what it was. After my eyes egested to the darkness i saw a skinny boy who looked like he was 19. He looked familiar but nothing clicked in my head.

"Ugh where am i?" i said as i scanned my surrondings.

" You don't know where we are?" said the mysterious boy.

" Nope have no idea!" i said as i turned to him.

" Well where at the school!" said the mysterious boy as he shifted to a more comfortable position. All of a sudden memorise of this terriable place came to my head.

"Oh no your kidding me," i said getting really angry, " I tried to get away from this crummy place!" I started to cry. **( yes for once in my life i cryed, so get over it. I am strong but a girl needs to cry once in her life! So don't you dare say what i know your going to say!)**

" Hey calm down it will be okay!" said the mysterious boy. After about two minutes silence took over and my sobbs where no more, just peace and quiet.

POV: Eriks

It was almost noon i think well i don't really know, when you live in a cave with no windows and the only light you have is a cheap light bulb there is really no answer. All of a sudden erasers dragged an unconscious girl maybe the age of 14. She looked very familiar like i knew her somehow but nothing went off in my head.

**A few hours later...**

I was playing with my wrecked wholed t-shirt when i heard an mown.

" Ugh where am i?" said the girl. She was finally awake.

" You don't know where we are?" i said to her as i looked into her eyes to see if she would figure it out.

" Nope have no clue!" she said as she turned to me.

"Well where at the school!" i said switching positions to see her reaction.

"Oh no your kidding me," she said looking really angry,"i tried to get away from this crummy place!" She started to cry. I hate when people cry.

" Hey calm down it will be okay!" i said trying to make her stop crying. After a few minutes she stopped crying and a silence went though us making it uncomfortable for me. Suddenly the door swung open revealing 3 erasers and 1 scientists. The erasers ran over to the girl's cage dragging her by her beautiful locks of dirtly blond hair with white coloring at the tips. She screamed in resistance. But finally she was no match for the 3 erasers. She was almosted dragged out when suddenly memorise filled my already full head and i finally rememebered.

" LUNA!" i said screaming in excitment that my little sister is alive and horror on how much she grow when i was gone.

POV:Luna

" LUNA!" i turned around to hear the mysterious boys say my name. How the heck does he know my name? I gave him a questionable look.

" You don't rememeber me," said the mysterious boy," I am Erik your big brother!" Then everything clicked in my head.

" ERIK!" i said screaming in excitment he was not dead but alive! I have my big brother back! I tried my hardest to get close to his cage but the erasers were to much. Then something amazing happened. Erik my alive big brother broke though his cage and brought his hands up. His hands suddenly started to get brighter and brighter when finally i had to close my eyes. It was then that he grabbed me and ran for the exit.

"Hurry up," he said dragging me into the hallway, " we need to hurry and get to the exit." I quickly agreed and we were finally on our way to freedom!!

**Hey people so you guys like?? please comment like i said i want to know if you want me to put another chapter!! So hurry up and comment! lol**

**SilverAngel1234**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the people who reviewed even though i got like 4 i am updating but next time i am not!! lol review tell me if this is weird and i should stop or i should go on!! Please i need to know!!**

POV: LUNA

We where finally to freedom. We where half way to the exit when Erik suddenly stopped! I was right behind him so i crashed into him!

" What the hell!" i said, "Why did you stop?" Erik said nothing.

" HEeelooo you there bird brain?" But still nothing. I finally saw what he was staring at. It was 4 crates of experiments.

" We have to save them!" said Erik not making eye contact with me.

" What why they never saved us!" i said gettting really angry. What the hell is he thinking? They never saved us why help them! Thoughts and thoughts went through my head trying to answer my question but nothing came up.

"Luna we have to!" he said finally turning around and looking me straight into my blue eyes, " i know them!"

" Yoou know them?" i said giving him a questionable glance!

" Yes i do they where the people who where next to me in the dog crates before you came, he said giving me sad eyes, " their my friends I can't leave them!"

" Umm wow Erik okay well i guess where going to save them!" I said smiling i hate when he is sad!

" OKay here is the plan the keys are to the right of you, so you grab them after i enter the room and then we start braking them out!" he said smiling again! I can tell he didn't put alot of thinking into the plan but my hope is on him! After about 5 minutes the 4 experiments where out of their cages. Erik started hug and talk with them. I on the other hand stood to a side. I was out of place and my brother was in place i didn't want to distory the moment so i slipped out of the door and waited for them in the hall way. All of a sudden i was surronded by Erasers.

"SHit!" i whispered as i put my best fighting stance on! Why does Erasers have to show up at bad times. I hate fighting! I hate the blood,bruses from them. UGh but i guess i have no choice but fight! SO the war began! Erasers came from everywhere but i blocked every throw,punch, and kick as best as i could. Where is my brother when i need him? All of a sudden light and other powers i couldn't put my finger on took out all the Erasers.

POV:Erik

This is great i have my sister back and my friends. All of a sudden i heard yelling and shouting. We as in me and the other Flock as they like to be called ran out of the room and into the white hall way. Crap Luna was surronded with erasers! I looked into the leaders eyes and she new straight away what we where going to do. She quickly described to the others in their mind **(yes i said mind as in mind control as in she can speak to them with her mind!)** and they all agreed. As quickly as they agreeded powers of all sort crashed toward the erasers. After a while the erasers where dead and Luna was standing stund.

"Luna goddam it why do you attract trouble?" i said running to her, " you scarded me half to death."

"Sorry Erik like it is my fault, erasers attract to me like glue!" She said getting a little fused up. We started to stare at each other.

" Um guys sorry to interupt but we need to get out of here!" said Linzy the leader of the Flock!

" Great idea Linzy lets go!" We all followed Linzy as she led us to the exit!

POV:Luna

" Luna goddam it why do you attract trouble?" said Erik running up to me, " you scared me half to death!" Why do you think i attract trouble? Well it could be that we have frigen wings!

"Sorry Erik like it is my fault, erasers attract to me like glue!" i said gettting a litte angry. we started to stare at each other!

"Um guys sorry to interupt but we need to get out of here!" said a long brown hair girl. She looked like she was the leader of the little group of experiments and the same age as Erik!

" Great idea Linzy lets go!" said my annoying brother. We all followed the Linzy girl to the exit.

The green grass felt weird as my feet ran through the them. But that did not annoy me. I was half way to the forest when my wings sprang out of place and i was lifted into the air! i looked behind me and Erik and the 4 other kids where in the air too!

**Hey so u likey?? lol i need commments should i write more? or should i stop this story?? please r&r!!**

**SilverAngel1234**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps!! So i got like 5 reviews a little better than my last but still bring on the reviews!! I want to know what you people are thinking!! Okay well here is Chapter 5 i hope you like!!**

POV: Luna

We were half way to our destination! Where is our destination you ask? Well i don't know i am just following my brother and his friends. The flight was quiet very quiet but i could not stand another hour of it.

"Land down there!" said my annoying brother which by the way i am still mad at him. But i did not complain or argued i was just not in the mood. So we landed gracefully.** (yes i said gracefully, if you did not know we genetically mutated bird people land gracefully! so if you have a problem with that just keep quiet!) **As soon as we landed everyone went their different ways trying to get camp on the way! What is my task you ask? Well it was getting wood for the fire! That was an easy task for there where sticks everywhere!

**a few hours later...**

Camp was finally done! My annoying brother was talking to the new comer's while i was observing our surroundings.

" Hey Luna dinner is ready!" said my bothersome brother. I ignored him! Like i said i was made at him.

" Luna come on stop ignoring me!" He said. I ignored him again, he is not winning this fight! He signed and walked towards me!

"Luna stop please i am sorry i didn't mean what i said!" he said. He truly looked sorry!

" I forgive you but don't blame me tomorrow when erasers start following us like spy's!" i said trying to lighten up the mood. It worked he cracked up!

" Come on Luna you must be hungry?"

" Hmm let me think about that!" i said giving him a hard time, " Of course i am hungry!" He laughed again and walked me to the fire where our food lay!

POV: Erik

Thank god Luna forgave me! She always lays a grudge for a long time! Anyways i walked her to the fire where our food lay!

" So She forgave you!" said Linzy as i sat down next to her.

"Yup!" i said smiling.

After we finished our dinner it was time for the introduction!

" Okay well lets start with the introduction!" i said.

POV: Luna

"Okay well lets start with the introduction." said my big brother.

" Okay well i am Linzy. I am 18 and my power is Super strength. I am the leader of my flock." said a blond hair, tall girl.

" I am Claire. I am 16 and my power is invisibility." said a brown hair, tall girl.

" I am Kit. I am 16 too and i can make a shield with my mind." said a red hair, taller than me girl.

" I am Connor. I am 14 and i can make energy balls." said a tall dirty blond hair boy. **( the names are their real names just to make it clear!)**

" Okay well its nice to meet all of you guys!" i said smiling. After a little while i was worn out form the day so i walked over to where my backpack was and fell into a deep sleep!!

**Okay so you guys like?? This chapter to a long time for me to write because i had writer's block! Its a nonsense chapter but you need to know who the 4 new characters are!! Anyways please review!!**

**SilverAngel1234**


End file.
